Many vehicles include a differential gear set housed in a gear carrier and surrounded by an axle carrier. The axle carrier also supports first and second axles that operatively connect with the differential gear set. Each of the first and second axles extends through passages formed in the axle carrier. Each of the first and second axles is supported by corresponding first and second bearings. During operation, the axle carrier may expand due to exposure to heat generated by the differential gear set and rotating axles. Likewise, the gear carrier may expand due to heat generated by the differential gear set and rotating axles.
The rate of expansion of the gear carrier and the rate of expansion of the axle carrier differ. As such, the first and second bearings are generally installed with a pre-load. The pre-load accommodates differing rates of expansion of the gear carrier and the axle carrier. However, while effective at maintaining desired clearances during expansion, the pre-load reduces an overall mechanical efficiency and operational life of the first and second bearings. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an axle carrier formed from a material that precludes the need to pre-load installed bearings.